


Pan-Pacific Dinosaur Conservatory

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and her parents arrive in Jurassic World for a family vacation. </p><p>Mako and her parents leave Jurassic World after Mako's crowned in feathers, blue-hot fury, and the glow of the setting sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pacific Rim / Jurassic World crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124386) by hauntedjaeger. 
  * Inspired by [Pacific Rim / Jurassic World crossover (cont'd)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124389) by hauntedjaeger. 



> Many liberties have been taken as to when things happen.

The sun shines, the birds sing, and Mako and her parents stroll leisurely along the main street of Jurassic World. The air smells like smoke and burning and people scream and chaos erupts--

 「「--and remain ca--」」

Mako trips and falls--

 「「--is not a drill. I repeat--」」

Someone steps on her leg, her hand--

 「「--proceed to the emergency exit--」」

Mako throws herself under a bench. 

 「「--remain calm.」」

Her shoe bounces within reach a moment later--

 「「--not a drill.」」

She snatches it, cradles it to her chest. 

A siren wails, dinosaurs shriek and take off, and then--

And then--

It's quiet. 

She risks a peek. 

Abandoned gift bags, burst balloons, blood--

Mako's stomach rolls. 

\--empty plaza. 

Mako crawls out awkwardly on one hand and her knees, and stands shakily. 

No living thing in sight. 

Mako swallows, calls, 「Mom?」

The glass rattles.

「Dad?」

The glass rattles harder.

「Anybody?」

A roar.

Mako hears ringing and her feet hurt.

An angry roar.

Mako's screaming and sprinting through the plaza.

Scratching on pavement getting louder.

The ground hops hops hops--

A chirrup.

A pterodactyl caws behind her.

Mako wails. 

Footfalls pound and scratch the pavement. 

A pterodactyl's shadow wheels into view, growing ever larger and ever closer. 

Mako screams and runs faster. 

Her coat tightens around her chest there's no ground beneath her feet--

She screams--

\--the ground falls--

\--wiggles, kicks--

Mako drops half a meter, landing astride something scaly--

\--wraps her arm around its neck, buries its face in its feathers.

The something scaly trills.

The pterodactyl caws again; heavy wingbeats decrescendo--

A distant bellow. Two quick hops (Mako feels the physics against her arm), a wiggle.

Mako peeks out.

A huge, white demon lopes through a far, broken wall.

Mako sobs, hugs tighter.

Her mount hollers.

White Demon screams.

White Demon charges.

「What are you doing?!」 cries Mako. 「Run!」

Her mount chirps.

White Demon's picking up speed.

「Please! Run!」

Her mount shifts back and down.

White Demon roars.

Mako sobs, curls inward.

The ground leaps leaps leaps---

Her mount coils--

Her shoe bites into her hand--

"Eee eee!"

Her mount charges. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mako hears huge claws scrabbling for purchase but _from behind--_

Pounding of asphalt becomes pounding over forest floor. 

Mako trembles. 

White Demon screams again and heavy footfalls quickly grow louder and closer--

A human shout--

A blast--

Her mount shrieks and twists--

Mako falls towards her arm--

She opens her eyes for a moment and sees sky.

\--hits the ground, bounces, tumbles down a hill.

White Demon roars again, so close Mako can feel it--

She dives deeper into the underbrush, hides herself in the roots of a tree.

The footfalls slow. 

Mako wedges herself in the tree, takes up as much room as she can, maybe stop /bouncing with each step.

A breath of wind stirs the vegetation--a breeze, a gust, a rumble--

That's an / _inhale_. 

Mako presses her mouth to her knees and does. not. scream. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sniffing.

Incessant sniffing.

Mako swallows another scream. smothering what she can't behind her hand.

The smell of blood, of mud, of dust, coats her nose, fills her lungs--

Her stomach heaves.

She bites her hand.

A huge exhale.

Mako doesn't move doesn't move doesn't move--

Underbrush crunching under something massive.

A footfall.

Another footfall--

Is it quieter?

A third footfall.

It's definitely quieter--

_It's more distant._

Mako presses herself into the wall, hoping, wishing it's true, it's a dream, it's not a dream, this is real, it's a nightmare--

A footfall she feels but can't hear.

And then--

Nothing.

It's gone?

Something moves.

Mako scream--squeaks.

Something moves near ground-level.

Mako leans as far away as she can.

Something moves near ground-level close by.

Red patent leather parts under her fingernails.

A scaly nose pokes through the brush.

The scaly nose wiggles.

The scaly nose inches forward, becomes a scaly face with gold eyes--

Gold reptilian eyes, glinting in the half-light.

Mako holds her breath.

The scaly face inches forward into a scaly head with a gold crest of feathers laid low against its crown.

Mako's insides burn, suddenly.

She's not scared.

She's / _angry_.

She raises her chin.

The scaly head wiggles more into her hiding place, blinks. Mako sneers.

The gold eyes glint, a tongue lolls out.

Mako curls her lip.

The scaly head comes even closer, its breath hot and disgusting on her skin, and licks her face.

Mako blinks.

The scaly head retreats a fraction, tilts.

Mako touches her face.

The scaly head licks her again.

Mako frowns.

The scaly head retreats, gold eyes glint--

Twinkling.

Gold eyes / _twinkling_.

The scaly head wiggles, the underbrush rustles.

Mako moves her free hand slowly, well within view of the gold eyes, and cautiously pats the scaly nose.

The scaly head chirps, eyelids fluttering.

Mako offers scritches.

The underbrush rattles.

Mako giggles.

The scaly nose wiggles a bit to the left.

Mako scratches the better spot.

The underbrush rattles even more.

""Tango!""

The scaly head attends, now with a neck and chest and arms and more feathers.

""Where'd you go, girl?""

Tango looks at Mako.

Mako questions.

Tango stands, parting the underbrush, and tilts her head.

Mako points in the direction of the voice.

Tango tosses her head.

Mako slowly gets to her feet.

Tango twists her head around, chirps, and backs up.

Mako follows.

The underbrush thins.

Tango surveys the area, Mako, and faces forward. Her tail / _almost_ bumps Mako's hip but doesn't. She squints, lies down.

Mako creeps forward.

Tango looks at Mako, tilts and tosses her head.

Mako questions.

Tango wiggles.

Mako moves to Tango's shoulder.

Tango watches.

Mako touches Tango's back.

Tango squints, wiggles, flattens herself closer to the ground.

Mako eases one leg over Tango's back.

Tango closes her eyes, wiggles.

Mako sits on Tango's back.

Tango fluffs her feathers and sings.

Mako settles herself on Tango's back.

Tango hums, stands up carefully, tilts her head at Mako.

Mako nods.

Tango squints, looks forward, and sets off at a prance.

They reach the path in seconds.

Tango looks both ways, trots happily in the opposite direction of White Demon.

Another Tango, this one olive green, joins them after a minute.

Tango chirps.

Olive chirps back, takes off at a run.

Tango just keeps skipping.

**Author's Note:**

> Indominus Rex doesn't have buildings to slow her down, nor is she big enough for buildings to slow her down, so mapping it 1:1 with Onibaba would end with a squished or digested Mako. And that story kinda sucks.


End file.
